The Lost Black: Book One
by AkumaYuki-Co
Summary: While only three sisters were spoken for in the Black Family, there was a fourth, the youngest sister of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Stolen away from the Black Manor mere weeks before she is to attend her first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore takes drastic measures to make sure the prophecy won't come true. Full Summary Inside !
1. Prologue

**The Lost Black: Book One**

 **Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Family**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Severus**

 **Summary: While only three sisters were spoken for in the Black Family, there was a fourth, the youngest sister of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Stolen away from the Black Manor meer weeks before she is to attend her first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore takes drastic measures to make sure the prophecy won't come true. The precautions he takes though makes the world of the Pureblood magic go crazy and if not fixed all of the wizarding world could be lost...because if the light that was stolen can't shine bright in the light, only in darkness does it make a home.**

 **Rating: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Prologue**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _Light and Darkness, so similar yet so different; both needing the other to survive. Nothing can stop darkness from coming but it needs the light to actually survive._

 _Darkness can show up at anytime, the same can be said for the light, but to have them survive and grow, their significant other has to be there to fight with, for domination, an eternal war which_ _rages_ _between Dark and Light._

 _The fight goes back and forth, no one winning._

 _And that is where it is to say._

 _No winner._

 _The two always fighting but that is all they can do._

 _There are people_ _t_ _hough, who ignore the meaning of balance in the world, and try to_ _a_ _side_ _to_ _win...whether it is those who stand for the 'good' that is represented by the Light, or the 'evil' which is represented by the dark._

 _It has been happening since the beginning of Magic and Time. Though people have the best intentions when they try to make their side win, there is always death which is caused by those intentions._

 _There is one thing neither of the sides ever tried to do though; cooperate with one another. They can try to mesh the two and with that a grey side would be born and balance would be kept, but otherwise, there would be no settled dispute between Dark and Light without that grey._

 _Sadly, the sides didn't want that. They were happy with what they were doing, so death kept fighting._

 _Years passed._

 _Fighting continued._

 _The cycle kept going, no one bothering to break it._

 _Though, now there may be someone who can break it._

 _A light in darkness, accepted by the darkness. A light, that was bright and drew everyone to it, but that light can only shine so long when another light wants it to go out._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 **Year: 1958**

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _Her hair was long in length, falling over her shoulder in a loose braid that was held tightly at the end by a sparkly tassel like ribbon. Big wondrous silvery blue eyes looked curiously between the old man in front of her and her mother who sat a few feet away from her._

" _ **Miss. Ollivander, thank you for coming on such short notice,"**_ _the old man spoke kindly, looking to the child of seven years old._

" _ **It is not problem, sir..."**_ _she hesitated before continuing, moving a lock of her fair_ _blonde_ _bangs from her eyes,_ _ **"Father said you would want to talk to me."**_

" _ **And so Garrick was correct in his assumption,"**_ _his eyes twinkled over half-moon spectacles as he said this._

" _ **Astraea, tell Dumbledore what it is you told us!"**_ _the little girls mother ushered, somewhat pale in comparison to the girl._

 _Astraea seemed a little hesitant to divulge the old man with what she told her parents, not so enthusiastic about him knowing of her talent. Astraea Ollivander had, from a very early age, the ability to foretell the future, not by reading the stars, or tea leaves, or crystal balls, but by simply closing her eyes. Not that she could see everything, she saw flashes, and then her mind would blank, and she in turn would hear soft spoken words, these words she would often tell her mother and father, as they could sometimes confuse her, but never anyone else._

 _Looking carefully at the man, she knew who he was, and could even see some of his own fate, his name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had been for two years now. She knew he was destined for many more triumphs than he'd already faced in his one hundred years. But_ _s_ _he knew that a great many terrors awaited the old man who had at least sixty more years of pain and suffering to go. Finally, she sighed, raising her head as she revealed what may someday become a cause for his pain,_ _ **"Light be lit bright as moon, Encasing darkness in a warm cocoon, Ancient Four held tall and strong, By the light which only to them belonged, Stolen away then will darkness fall, Shadows soon to take its toll, A hidden light kept from sight, Silenced memories store an unknown plight, War will break with evils rise, Till Chosen One peels forth Dark cries, Peace for years until time halts, Then stolen Light will reveal lights faults..."**_

 _Albus stared hard at the girl for a few moments before speaking,_ _ **"...what images did you see with these spoken words?**_ _ **W**_ _ **as there anything else, a name, a face?"**_

 _Astraea smiled,_ _ **"Many things, I saw many...but they will not aid you, for the future has many directions that it may take, you never know what avoiding a disliked outcome can do, Headmaster Dumbledore,"**_ _her own eyes twinkled as the man had never actually introduced himself,_ _ **"While in your attempt to avoiding such an end as the one you do not wish, you may in fact be the cause for which it ends as such to begin with. I will say no more, for my meddling will be short lived, I've seen my stars, and know well that life will be short for myself, but I ask then when you see my face again, headmaster, be courteous not to question her of what horrors or wonders the future may hold."**_

 _Silence was kept, and Dumbledore_ _stared on in_ _surprise at the mouthful, nodd_ _ing_ _his head as the two left him to his thoughts._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **YUki: Here is a new story...I know we haven**_ _ **'t been very active...but we have been busy. I was working on my original novel, which is now published! So that is one reason I was not active for a loooong time, but I am back with Akuma to write our fics again. I have missed them! Hope everyone likes this new story, we have actually had it for...at least three or four years...but yeah! Read and review! Tell us what you think!**_

 _ **AKuma: So...we are revising the chapters for Letting Go and The**_ _ **Sorting, hopefully, over the end of next week will have those two updated! Please be patient, and we will work hard to get our chapters up for you! Sadly we underestimated our memories, so we had to Re-read the chapters thus far and get back the flow and settings we had planned on. It's all coming together though, so don't lose hope! LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Lost Black: Book One**

 **Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Family**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Severus**

 **Summary: While only three sisters were spoken for in the Black Family, there was a fourth, the youngest sister of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Stolen away from the Black Manor mere weeks before she is to attend her first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore takes drastic measures to make sure the prophecy won't come true. The precautions he takes though makes the world of the Pureblood magic go crazy and if not fixed all of the wizarding world could be lost...because if the light that was stolen can't shine bright in the light, only in darkness does it make a home.**

 **Rating: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter One**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **YEAR: 1960**

Two weeks past the birth of a dawning light, the Spring Equinox had given birth to the Light. What is this Light, but a child of innocence, purity, born into the Black.

"Look," a woman with fair blonde hair smiled charmingly down at the little girl she held in her arms, a man behind her with raven black hair looked over her shoulder, his hand carefully running over the newborn's soft black tuft of hair. "She's waking up, so beautiful..." the woman's dark gray eyes looked down at her as her husband too gazed at his youngest, his blue eyes met his daughter's similar blue eyes.

"Mum, let me hold her~!"

Druella, the mother of four beautiful daughters, looked to her second youngest, Narcissa Black, who had her blonde hair and her father's' blue eyes, and was standing on the couch beside her and her husband Cygnus, trying her best to get a better look at her newborn baby sister. Narcissa was at the age of five, and trying to keep a poised demeanor without getting too excited.

"Sit down, you'll not be holding her while standing; is that understood, Cissy, dear?"

"Yes mum!" She sat happily down as the baby girl was laid in her arms.

Druella watched as her other two came closer to see the baby, they had been keeping away, watching from afar, not sure how to take _another_ sister, but they were both getting to it. Andromeda Black, had her father's black hair and blue eyes, looking just like him, the same as Kagome, the newborn. Being in-between Narcissa and the oldest, Bellatrix, Andromeda was seven years old, and extremely quiet in comparison to her other sisters.

Bellatrix Black, the eldest of her daughters, walked behind the couch and laid her head on her crossed arms as she leaned forward to look at the baby, wild black hair in natural ringlets and dark gray, almost black eyes; at nine years old, she was starting to become a raven like beauty in her own prime.

"She's so little," Narcissa said as she looked at the baby, "Was I ever this little?"

Cygnus laughed, "Yes, you were actually a pound lighter, so you were smaller,"

"When you were born, Bella was just like you, wanting to hold you and carry you, she was only four then, and I had her sit on the couch just like you, and she held you too, both of you...Andromeda..."

Andromeda blushed, but said nothing, glancing to Bellatrix who seemed lost in her infant sisters eyes, the infant too stared back, charmed by the oldest as their gaze was kept locked.

"I see you can feel it, Bella." The voice of her mother made young Bellatrix look up from her youngest and newest sister. She didn't understand what her mother meant really, but she did feel something...something different about her sister.

Druella smiled at her daughter, she had felt the difference. That was good, it means the little one's influence had already started on the family.

"The Magic...the _pureness."_ Druella looked at all her children who were now looking at her. They didn't really understand what she was saying.

"I don't understand..." Bella said, tilting her head to the side. Her face was blank as she blinked in confusion.

Druella laughed, "I didn't expect any of you to really understand." She paused looking at her three precious treasures, "I do know you feel something from her...do you not?"

Narcissa was the one who spoke next, blue eyes bright, "I think I know what you mean...I can feel the magic around her..." Narcissa frowned as she tried to think of the right words to describe it to her mother, "It feels like...magic...like something being lifted off my chest that used to be there before." It took a lot for Narcissa to describe this...she may be young but she lived up to the Black name by being smart.

"That is one way to put it." Druella looked at the newest member of the Black family with a fond smile, "She is something to be protected..." there was a pause as she made sure they were all listening to her.

"She is the light of the purebloods...she will make us strong."

Bellatrix frowned, "If we need help from a baby to gain strength, than protecting Kagome isn't what we should be worrying ourselves over, we have bigger problems," she looked back to the baby, her new sister was getting sleepy, she could tell with how her eyes had started to drift open and shut.

"Mum, how will Kagome make us stronger?" Narcissa questioned curiously.

Druella smiled, "By simply providing us and others a bright light, to keep us from straying too far into the dark shadows." Druella smiled, "Bella, dear, take Kagome to her room if you will, I need to have a word with your father, and she's much too tired to deal with any more talking. Cissy, shower and teeth, then time for bed, you as well Andy."

 **"Yes Mum~"**

Cygnus watched his girls leave and turned to his beautiful wife, "What is it love?"

Druella smiled, "Cygnus darling, we'll need to introduce her to the _others,_ "

Cygnus nodded, "We will wait till the halfway mark of her first year, give her five more months love, and on the sixth month since her birth, we will hold a wonderful gala in her name, and we will invite the other families,"

"Alright then," Druella nodded, "You can head to bed first, I'm going to make sure the girls are set for the night."

She walked up the stairs and made her way to Narcissa's room, glad to see that the youngest was already asleep, she walked across the hall to Andromeda's room next and was pleased to see her half lidded eyes growing heavier with each passing second.

Bellatrix was a different case altogether, she had the baby's crib in her room, and was a light sleeper. In the Black family, she was the lightest sleeper, and after Cissy stopped breathing one night, Bellatrix had found her heaving for air in her room, waking to the sound of her younger sister's heavy breathing, everyone else had been sleeping until Bellatrix screamed loud enough for the whole house to wake and rush to see what was wrong. After that, the baby crib was moved into her room, where she could watch over the baby.

She was already in bed, but she wasn't sleeping, she lay with a book in her hands. Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her crib, under the watchful eye of her oldest sister, Druella was pleased by this, since she would have no harm coming to her youngest child, not when she knew of what trouble would come of the dimming of her light. No...She would let _nothing_ harm her youngest daughter.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Yuki: We're baaaack~! Hope everyone liked this...it is different than the normal HP/IY fics...so I do hope everyone likes this story for that fact. Anyway, Read and Review. Tell us what you think of this.**

 **Akuma: Hey guys! MISSED YOU! Hope everyone enjoyed this, the next chapter will be up soon. I'm kind of getting lazy with my A/N's...review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Lost Black: Book One**

 **Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Family**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Severus**

 **Summary: While only three sisters were spoken for in the Black Family, there was a fourth, the youngest sister of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Stolen away from the Black Manor merely weeks before she is to attend her first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore takes drastic measures to make sure the prophecy won't come true. The precautions he takes though makes the world of the Pureblood magic go crazy and if not fixed all of the wizarding world could be lost...because if the light that was stolen can't shine bright in the light, only in darkness does it make a home.**

 **Rating: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Two**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **YEAR: 1960**

It had been a little over six months since the birth of the newest Black, and everything was going as it should be.

Today was the day the Four Ancient Bloodlines would meet the newest black, the Light, their Kagome.

It was going to be interesting to see the reactions to the new baby girl. Druella had a feeling everything would go over well.

"Mum!"

Druella turned to see her eldest child running downstairs with four black dresses held in hand, all at least seven sizes too small for her. "I detest to think that those might be for you, Bella dear."

Bella chortled, "No, they are not for me. I wanted to pick out a dress for Kagome, but I can't decide."

"Ah, her coming to Light Party should have her wearing the most elegant and purest of gowns, love. Something white," Druella pulled her wand from her hair which had been holding up a top knot, now her hair cascaded over her shoulders. Waving her wand over the four dresses, they changed in color from black to white. "Now choose."

Bellatrix scrunched her face up in dislike, "I do hope you return them back to their rightful color once this party is over."

"Whatever you wish, love. Now go get dressed. Where are your sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa?"

Bellatrix shrugged before running upstairs with the clothes in hand. "Cissy, Andy, mum wants you!" She yelled out in a high octave.

Druella closed her eyes and sighed, _'Didn't need to yell...'_ She heard the footsteps of two pairs of feet running down the stairs and sighed again. Today was going to be a long day and it was just beginning.

"Narcissa..Andromeda..." She looked at the two girls and could feel her headache intensify, "What in the world are you two wearing..."

Narcissa frowned and looked at her dress, it was light blue and came down past her knees and she wore white flats to go with the the dress. Andromeda was half dressed, she had done her hair and was still in her sleeping clothes.

"It is a gathering girls...house crest and colors..." Druella gave the girls a look, shaking her head, "go upstairs and change...guests shall be arriving within the hour. SO hurry."

The two girls didn't say anything before scurrying back up the stairs and doing as their mother said.

' _Today is going to be long.'_ Druella thought as she went to go find her husband to see if all the other preparations were done. She glanced up at the stairs and hoped her daughters were done on time, she would have to leave people waiting, it was rude and not something done in the Black family. Punctuality is a must.

Giving another sigh she left the room hoping the day would go by fast with no drama. Too bad drama always happens at pureblood functions.

x-X-x

Yuki: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Here is the second chapter! I hope everyone likes the different side of the Black family! Read and Review!

Akuma: I went to be and woke up almost 14 hours later...love when I get a day off! Here's the second chapter of the Lost Black, and as usual, I hope you all enjoyed it and will take the time to review and tell us what you think!


End file.
